


Lead Me Into Temptation

by ralatoindah



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralatoindah/pseuds/ralatoindah
Summary: So, who's tempted now?





	

Friday afternoon, at Jun's apartment.

He's working on our next tour plan or something, I don't care enough to ask. Even in our day off, he's always busy.

We're sitting on his super comfortable leather sofa. I'm freaking bored. And I haven't succeeded on getting him into my pants.

His current appearance is very unlike him, the perfect man who's known to be always so stylish in every occasion. When he's at home, he never takes care of his appearance, except with his annoying face cream and other treatments to keep him away from pimples and wrinkles. He's now wearing an oversized T-shirt with a baggy boxer brief. His hair's all messy, and he's wearing his thick framed eye glasses. In contrast, his "unappealing" look actually makes me fawn.

This annoying prick.

I go to his kitchen to take a beer from the fridge. As I walk pass the dining table I see some bananas in his fruit basket, an idea cross my mind. I take one banana and bounce back into the living room.

"Mmm..." I hum. I'm trying to seduce him by licking the banana's tip in a very sexual way.

He takes a glance at me. "What are you doing?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm eating this thing, isn't it obvious?" I answer as I plop down beside him. "Mmmm..." I hum again, as I engulf half of the banana, sucking and releasing the tip with audible pop while he's eyeing me.

"What are you playing at?" He asks with a dangerous tone.

I huff. "It's our day off, and I can't even get you to fuck me yet!"

He brushes his hair with his hand. "Well, I'm working right now. Bear it for a while. I'll be done in 1 or 2 hours."

"To hell with your professionalism. You just don't care with your lover's need!"

"Fine!" He snaps. "Convince me that ditching my works in order to satisfy your need is a good idea." He set aside his laptop on the table. "You have 5 minutes."

I grin and put the all wet banana on the table.

"Finish that friggin' banana first!" He orders.

I eagerly take back that banana and finish it in a record time. "All done!" I smirk as I set myself on his lap, facing him.

I caress his cheeks, and run my thumb over his sexy pouty lips. I kiss his forehead, left then right eyelids, his soft spots under his eyes, his beautiful cheek bones, and his nose tip. I trace his jawline with my forefinger, and I can feel his almost 5 o'clock shadow tickling. I peck his lips a few times, and the cute mole under his lower lip.

I lick his lips to grant access into his mouth, and he complies. I slid my tongue in then we're battling for dominance, which soon I lose. He suddenly becomes so demanding, taking and taking it all from me. I moan in happiness. I run my hands over his broad chest, pinching his taut nipples and a moan comes from his mouth. Do-S Junjun unexpectedly loves it rough when it comes to his nipples.

I rub my painfully hard member to his hardening one, he grabs my ass and rocking me in a forceful steady rhythm. I moan and cling my head on his shoulder.

He bites my earlobe. "Your 5 minutes is up..." He whispers and then he pushes me aside.

I gape in shock. "What the hell?!"

"I'm not convinced yet." He answers simply, then put his laptop back onto his lap.

"Yeah right! Says the one who's sporting a 'non-visible' tent!" I point at his equally painful looking bulge in his briefs.

"This will go away eventually." He shrugs.

"What are you, late adult with erectile dysfunction?!" I snap.

He snorts and back to his working mode.

Well then, two can play this game.

I stand up. I pull my briefs down freeing my member, and sit on the table in front of him. He looks at me and blinks a few time, trying to process.

I start stroking my aching member, and I open my legs to give him better view. I moan as I flick and twist the head, the way he likes to do to me, and I can see him licking his lips. I stroke my member in a rougher way.

"Kazu..." He moans. He slams down his laptop and inching forward trying to touch me.

I slap his hands to deny him. "Don't you have works to do?"

He groans and slids off his briefs. He starts to touch himself. His eyes piercing through me and he closes them while biting his lower lip when he twirls his thumb on the head.

I look at him in wonder, still jerking myself off, I moan his name. "Jun..."

He extends his hand, palm open, gesturing a stop hand signal when I try to reach him. "It's payback time, baby..." He smirks.

That bastard.

We continue to work our hands into our completion. I dive onto his lap, not caring about the mess, and I kiss him hungrily like there's no tomorrow.

"Let's go to your room, and fuck me senseless, Jun..." I moan between our kisses.

He chuckles. "Alright..."

\------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------


End file.
